Talk:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi
Kido Ability It should be noted that he was able to use what looks like Bakudo 33 without calling its name when they were fighting Kensei, that should be noted.Saimaroimaru 21:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :How do you note something that you don't know for sure. It was a blast of energy, that could have been any kido spell. Salubri 21:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hypnotism? No. Uh, I'm almost positive that Rose didn't use any form of hypnotism. The Gillian was clearly being crushed, not hypnotised. ThePortalMan 20:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :He did a little bit of hypnotism. He "told" the menos to come towards him and as it was coming towards him he crushed them. Tinni 10:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) But is can be assumed that because it is a hollow, maybe it just wanted to eat him, and he was saying it as sort of a 'taunt'.AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 03:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Well given that the sequence of events was Rose strikes a pose --> menos starts moving towards him --> Rose says come to me --> menos keeps moving towards him --> Rose says "just a little closer" --> menos moves closer --> rose says "and you'll be mine", it could be interpreted as the Menos was moving towards Rose to attack him and Rose was just saying those things because he's talkative. I mean, Gillians aren't going to engage in conversation given that the generic kind don't have self-awareness as such. However, Rose did strike a pose first. So I for one cannot be certain if it was Rose bringing the Menos to him or the Menos coming towards Rose regardless. I'll let others decide this one. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Naming Rose's real first name is Roujuro, but since he never actually directly called that except when being dispatched to the 9th squad camp site by Yamamoto in Turn Back the Pendulum. Basically, he is always called "Rose", so why not just refer to him as such throughout the article? Found a bunch of spoilers... Can I post it here, so someone edits Rojuro's page when the translated scans comes out?--Reikson 02:30, September 10, 2009 (UTC) No. We're keeping it strictly anti-spoiler on this entire wiki, except the Spoiler page. Besides, some of the other users, namely those who ignore our guidelines, might use it to post on the article before the release date anyway. Arrancar109 02:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hollowfication Power Augmentation Should it be noted that the things he did to those menos does seem to be related to his zanpakuto? I mean, I suspected it all along since he suspended the zanpakuto in front of him while he was doing that whole music playing thing but we now know for sure that the power of his zanpakuto is related to music and melodies given the name of his attack and the fact he does that same piano playing motion when doing is Sonata no. 11. Tinni 10:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Though probable im not sure on this seeing as there isn't one zanpakuto that is capable of abilities while still sealed that i can recall. Therefore Its not to likely one can use a zanpakuto's abilities while it is still sealed. But it maybe that since he is a vizard his increase in powers are similar to how his abilities his unreleased zanpakuto is capable of. As being vizards and having masks seem to augment skills they already possess in one shape or form.Salubri 11:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto section pictures Did I miss a style ruling or something that says all pictures have to be on the right side of the screen? Because right now the zanpakuto section looks really odd with all those white spaces being introduced because of the placement of the pictures. If we put some pictures on the left then the section might look better, more compact and neater. Tinni 10:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Yes, if you did check the guidelines if you haven't notice organization starting on the left. Anything else would disrupt it, that wouldn't be neat, and the organization might as well be taken out and turn the entire sections into plain paragraphs. Not to mention putting them to the left wouldn't change anything there would still be spaces, what makes the spaces are the clear signs which keep the integrity of the pages and sections so pics aren't running into each other and other sections of the articles where they don't belong. eventually most anime pics that replace the manga pics are smaller and more detailed and the information becomes more fleshed out as the abilities and related information grows.Salubri 10:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Captaincy and first sight The article says this: "Approximately 111 years ago Rose was promoted to Captain of the 3rd Division. Rose is first seen a year later arriving at the 1st division barracks to attend the meeting to introduce the new captain of the 12th division." I changed it to say "three years later," but some hotshot changed it back. Now, I watched (and re-watched) the anime episode and Shinji, acting as a walking commentary on recent events, says that Rose was named the new captain of the 3rd Division two years ago.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5o50Zkt7RY Now, I was mistaken—as it was two years, not three—but "a year later" does not correlate to "two years ago." Could someone quote what the manga says as proof of why the article just absolutely has to read one way and not the other? People, it's as easy as this: If I'm wrong, and you decide it's necessary to revert everything I changed, please be bold enough to explain why.--Jrutled3 13:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Actually according to the manga translation I am looking athttp://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/bleach/0/-108/15 they said they made Rose a captain a few days ago. Which would mean that Urahara and Rose did become captain's about the same time. Tinni 14:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Checked a second translation, that says "no more than a year"http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/315.01/13/. Whichever way, Rose wasn't made captain two years ago. He had been captain of the 3rd less then a year. Tinni 14:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) These two quite clearly says he was made captain the year before last (2yrs). This is from Ju~Ni & Cnet, who are regarded as the best translators. http://mangahelpers.com/s/juni/readonline/5881/15?t=1254062023 http://mangahelpers.com/t/cnet128/releases/575 *So, with this being the case, my question is this: Why are there people being so finicky when there is so much discrepancy? It seems to be a habit of the "regulars" to go behind everybody and revert most changes, even if they are legitimate changes. It is a nerve-racking tendency to say the least.--Jrutled3 17:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Because people don't explain why they are changing things. It pretty standard that when something finicky like this is changed, then most people will wonder why and if it doesn't correspond with their knowledge they will revert it. That is why, before changing it is often better to highlight the issue on the talk page so as to justify why you are changing it. That usually avoids getting things reverted. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Rose disambig Currently this directs here, but I am wondering, if Rose is not a disambig, can we at least include a disambig statement at the top that there is also a Mila-Rose character who this might refer to as well? Tyciol 04:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Under "Zanpakutou" : Sixteen Night Rose "Extravaganza"? Under the "Izayoi Bara" section, where did the extra word "Extravanganza" come from in the translations of the name? There is no such word in the Japanese data. Here is the breakdown: :金沙羅 奏曲 第十一番・十六夜 薔薇 :Kinshara Soukyoku Daijuuichiban・Izayoi Bara :"golden sal"-"sonata"-"no. 11" : "sixteen night"-"rose" No "extravaganza," and yes, I consulted the raws. There also shouldn't be an <・> between any of the items, as it didn't appear in the raws--although using one as a separator between daijuuichiban 第十一番 and izayoi 十六夜 in a function not unlike English <:> could be seen as okay.. I would use "no. 11" in mimicry of famous sonatas, e.g. "Piano Sonata No. 14," although the Japanese use of ordinal prefix 第 "-th, -rd" and the "no. ~" suffix 番 is confusing as to which is preferred. Adam Restling 04:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) So all that should be changed is the word extravaganza should be dropped, right? I'm sorry but my comp screen is smaller then others and Kanji all looks the same or very very similar. So i'm not sure if any Kanji should be dropped. Forgot my title. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 05:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, just dropping "extravaganza" and possibly getting rid of most of the <・>s (as I specified) should make it all good. :The only one we might keep is the <・> between 番 and 十 (if you can see it on your screen). There aren't supposed to be spaces between any of the words when they're in kanji, but (as I wrote above) putting an <・> between those two will separate the "title" of the technique from the technique name (Izayoi Bara) itself. Something like: ::金沙羅奏曲第十一番・十六夜薔薇 :Adam Restling 08:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I just saw the middots you are referring to and I have no idea why they are there. I've never seen them in any other kanji, and they were not there the last time I looked at Rose's Zanpakuto section. I think they can be taken out. From looking through the previous versions of the page, I see that it was also translated as "Sixteen-Day-Old Moon Rose". --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) They're usually only used to separate lexemes/elements meant to represent non-Japanese words, such as the phonetic katakana adaptations of the Spanish forms of Arrancar Zanpakutou names. For example: レイナ・デ・ロサス Reina・de・Rosasu "Reina de Rosas" I've read that the reason the kanji juu 十 + roku 六 + ya, yo 夜 are given with the usual reading izayoi is because the "sixteen(th) night" was the first after the new moon in the months of the Japanese lunar calendar, when the moon seemed to "hesitate" or "was waited for" to appear. This seems to suggest a connection with the Japanese verb izanau "invite, await, tempt, lure." Though I've had a hard time confirming this with my usual resources, it seems plausible. However, in the interest of not pursuing such guesses, "sixteen day-old moon" (the current and most evident meaning) remains best. I only suggested the retention of the one <・> I posted about above to separate the "title" Kinshara Sonata No. 11 from the technique name Izayoi Bara. In such a construction, this single retained <・> stands in for an English colon <':'>. Adam Restling 06:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) UMM...... Has this been fixed? I don't know if it has and if it hasn't it needs to, but I wouldn't even know how to fix it. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 07:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I've changed it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 13:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Love as partner? I think Love and Rose have a relationship very similar to that of Ukitake and Kyoraku. Would it be safe to say that they are partners like Kyoraku and Ukitake, or is this bordering on speculation? In both their fights against Starrk and Aizen they jumped in together. Benihime101 04:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC)